


Small Touches

by messagefromtheveins



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messagefromtheveins/pseuds/messagefromtheveins
Summary: “Tell me” He whispered and placed a kiss on the inside of your thigh again. “Tell me how I’m showing it”***********In which Shawn makes you explain how he shows that he loves you with his actions while he's eating you out.





	Small Touches

The head of messy dark curls laid resting on your stomach, your fingers buried in it as you caressed his scalp with slow and tender fingertips. His tall body was stretched out over most of the couch, comfortably settled between your legs while both your gazes were on the TV in front of you, watching the movie in comfortable silence.

Until he suddenly shifted, twisting around so he laid on his stomach instead and clumsily moving up so his head rested on your chest. Smiling softly, you loosely slung one leg over his thighs and kept moving your fingers against his head, hearing the soft moan that rumbled deep within his chest. “You okay?” You whispered and didn’t even attempt to hold back the giggle as he nuzzled his face into your boobs and smacked his lips happily.

“Absolutely” He mumbled and tilted his head to look up to you with lazy and content eyes, giving you a loving smile before laying his head back down. “Tell me if I get too heavy” He added and smiled into your chest as he felt your other leg wrap around him, too.

You simply hummed in response, your eyes on the TV but you had stopped paying attention. His hair tickled your skin that your low cut T-shirt didn’t cover, your fingers massaging the back of his neck and your eyes eventually falling shut as you completely concentrated on him. His hands at your sides and his thumbs brushing back and forth, sometimes moving a little higher to trace the curve of your boobs. His chest rising and falling steadily against yours. His breath gently tickling on your skin. And then his lips right where the collar of your T-shirt rested on your chest.

Smiling softly, you ran a hand through his hair as he mouthed at your nipples over the fabric of your T-shirt. His body shifted a bit so he could cup your boobs in his hands, your eyes opening as he lifted his head and meeting his gaze. Teasing the hardened buds with his thumbs through the fabric, he pushed himself up to capture your lips in a tender kiss, his teeth lightly nibbling on your bottom lip.

“Can I eat you out?” He whispered against your skin where he placed chaste kisses over your neck, smiling proudly as your back arched when he playfully tugged on your nipples.

You released a shaky breath, your fingers gently tugging on his hair. “Not here” You breathed, gasping softly as he found the spot below your earlobe that always had you squirming beneath him.

Lips curling into a smile against your skin, he briefly nibbled on your earlobe before he moved further down, mouthing at your chest again. “Why not? We’re all alone here” He murmured and let his hands slip beneath your T-shirt, fingertips touching your skin in a barely-there touch while slowly pushing the piece of clothing up.

“I know” You whispered and arched your back again to allow him to push it further up, biting your bottom lip as he shoved it up over your chest and finally got his mouth on your skin while you pulled it off all the way. “But I don’t want to sweat on your horribly expensive couch”

He stopped all movements for a second and simply breathed against your skin before he dropped his forehead against your chest with a chuckle, his shoulders shaking a little. “It’s a couch, get over it” He grinned and looked up to you with amused eyes as he placed soft kisses down your stomach. “And it really wasn’t that expensive” He added in an afterthought and sat up between your legs.

“See, that’s what you’re saying. But I’m sure we got completely different views on what’s expensive and what isn’t. Like, I’m not wearing hoodies that are like, 800 dollars or-  _Shawn!”_  In the middle of your rant he had leant down and bitten your hip bone, effectively shutting you up.

He grinned when you tilted your head down to look at him, his teeth finding the waistband of your panties and tugging at it before he let it snap back against your skin. You bit your bottom lip to hold back the sound that wanted to escape your throat. Giving you a loving smile, he hooked his fingers under the waistband and tugged. “Did I ever tell you how much I love that you only wear minimal clothing at home?” He grinned as you lifted your butt off the couch and allowed him to pull your panties down to your thighs before lowering your hips to the couch again and instead raising your legs up in the air, giggling softly as he peeled it off.

He let the piece of clothing drop to the floor as his hands immediately traveled over your bare legs, his lips placing soft kisses over the inside of your thighs while guiding your legs around him again. “Don’t think you ever told me. But you show it a lot” You answered his question that he had almost forgotten again now that he had you completely bare beneath him, his eyes moving up to look at you.

“I do?” He asked with a grin and shifted down the couch. Laying down on his stomach, he guided your legs over his shoulders and placed soft kisses over your lower stomach.

You grinned softly and nodded. “Oh, totally” You responded, the words dying halfway on a moan as he licked through your folds, tongue pushing down on your clit.

Holding back a chuckle, he pulled the bundle of nerves between his lips and sucked while placing one hand flat on your stomach like he wanted to hold you down while the other curled around your thigh. “Tell me” He whispered and placed a kiss on the inside of your thigh again. “Tell me how I’m showing it”

With that he lowered his head back down and had your back arching with a whimper just seconds later, one of your hands landing on his head and tangling into his messy hair. “You-  _oh_ ” You gasped as he just lightly scraped his teeth over your clit, your grip on his hair tightening. “You look a lot” You said, the muscles in your stomach tensing for a second while your breath hitched in your throat. “And-” Your mouth dropped open without a sound coming out as he moved his hand from your thigh, two of his fingers slowly pushing into you.

“Keep going, baby” He murmured and crooked his fingers to hit the perfect spot while licking over your clit. Your thighs started trembling on his shoulders, chest moving a lot faster than before and your cheeks beautifully flushed, your eyes heavy lidded.

“You touch me” You told him, your hips starting to move a little to meet his mouth. “More than usually” You added breathlessly, taking a shaky breath that hitched in your throat as he sucked your clit into his mouth again. “Fuck, you’re so good at this” You moaned and threw your head back, pushing your chest out.

“How do I touch you?” He asked, lightly blowing cold air on your clit and greedily taking in the way you gasped and squirmed, your legs trying to close and pushing against his head. His hand moved from your stomach to caress over your thigh, gently coaxing you to let up and only dipping his head down when your muscles relaxed again. “Baby?”

Swallowing heavily, you opened your eyes and stared up at the ceiling, your eyebrows furrowing in pleasure when he sucked on your clit again. “Small-” You gasped and cried out his name as his fingers crooked just perfectly to rub over that one spot, your hand tugging on his hair. The other rested on the couch beside you, nails digging into the thick cushions. “Small touches”

He placed a soft kiss on your clit followed by another one on your stomach, his fingers caressing your walls in all the right ways. “Like?” He murmured, his gaze on you while he left gentle kisses all over your stomach.

Your chest puffed out as you took a deep breath. “Like… you always seem to find an excuse to touch me” You told him, your head lifting to look at him. “Your hand on my back when you’re walking past me”

Giving you clit a little kitten lick, he grinned as you gasped. “Go on” He whispered.

“Your hand is always on my thigh when I’m sitting next to you” Your voice cracked as he pulled his fingers out of you and instead pushed his tongue in, your hand in his hair tugging a bit too roughly. “It’s like- fuck,  _Shawn”_  You moaned, your legs spreading further apart and whimpers falling from your lips. His eyes fell closed, his hand on your thigh lightly caressing your skin while he fully concentrated on the sounds you made and your sweet taste on his tongue. You only remembered to breathe when he went back to sucking on your clit, his fingers easily sliding into you again. “It’s like you just have to touch me when-  _ooh_ \- when I’m close enough”

Humming against you, he received a whimper from you. “You close enough right now, baby?”

You were confused for a moment before you rolled your eyes and groaned in annoyance. “Oh, for fucks sake, Shawn” You huffed, though seconds later your back arched off the couch with a drawn out moan leaving your lips as he roughly sucked on your clit. “Your puns are the worst” You barely managed to get out, your body jerking as he crooked his fingers again.

Truth was, you were definitely close enough. And he knew it.

His arm slung over your stomach to keep you down as he finally pushed you over the edge, your hips squirming and bucking as you tried to grind against his tongue, but his grip was too strong. You were moaning and whimpering, his name leaving your throat several times while your walls clenched around his fingers. He slowly pulled back when you relaxed against the couch, licking his fingers clean before he shifted up a bit to nuzzle his face against your stomach.

He left soft kisses all over your stomach while you caught your breath, your grip on his hair gradually loosening until your hand fell to rest on your chest that still moved a little faster than usually. “Honey” He chuckled, your head lifting to look at him. “Breathe”

Rolling your eyes with a grin on your lips, you let your head fall back and took a deep breath, holding it in your lungs for a moment before you slowly released it again. Placing one last lingering kiss above your belly button, he pushed himself up and gave you a soft smile. He left small and calming kisses over your jaw and neck while you let your eyes fall closed and relaxed beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr! @getwaytooinvolved


End file.
